


A Life Well-Lived

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [5]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Time Travel, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000, fanboy!eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: After Eobard becomes the curator of the Flash Museum he goes back in time to meet his hero and to show him that he’s changed for the better. Things doesn’t go quite how he planned.





	A Life Well-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote instead of catching up on NaNo. *headdesk* Fanboy!Eo was just too cute in Flash #25. I had to write something for him.

_A life well-lived comes from the structured pursuit of meaningful happiness._ That was one of the best things Eobard’s rehab therapist has ever told him and he believed it wholeheartedly. The only thing that had given him hope and joy was the Flash. Even after his hero had rejected his methods and sent him to jail. Eobard still admired him. So he pushed himself to be better, to be like the Flash. He got a position at the Flash Museum. He made it from a humble tour guide to curator, but it wasn’t enough. He could be doing more to pursuit his happiness. He knew what he had to do. He had to meet the Flash again. He had to show the Flash that he became better, that he kept his promise.

He remade his costume. It was arrogant of Eobard to wear the Flash’s costume. He should wear yellow, since it’s what the Flash’s partners wore. He got on the cosmic treadmill and ran back into the 21th century. It was a dream come true for him. He’d always wanted to visit this time period. He’d always wanted to meet the Flash but now he was feeling shy all of a sudden. He wasn’t sure how to approach the other speedster. If he showed up in the middle of a battle he might distract his idol. Eobard shook his head and reminded himself to stay focused. He will just catch a moment with Barry when he was alone and then he can go home happy.

So Eobard followed the Flash throughout the day hoping for just a second so he could finally show Barry that he’s changed for the better. Then the Flash run out of the city into the middle of a wheat field for no reason Eobard could discern, until the Flash called out, “Who are you? And why are you following me around?”

Eobard’s face flushed then. He’d been caught. He froze on the spot, fidgeting under the Flash’s gaze. He opened his mouth but he couldn’t find the right words to say. The speech he had carefully composed and rehearsed in his head became a jumbled mess in his throat.

“I, um, I’m, err,” Eobard struggled even to say his own name. He wanted to run away, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, not when his hero was right there waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and pulled down his mask.

The Flash’s eyes widened in surprise, “Eobard? What are you doing here?”

Eobard nearly cried when he heard his hero say his name. He was so afraid that the Flash would forget about him.

“I - I just wanted to see you!” Eobard finally managed to say shakily. “I’m the curator of the Flash Museum now!”

That took the Flash’s by surprise, “Well, congratulations.”

“And - and I wanted your autograph!” In Eobard’s time paper books were considered antiques and only the wealthy could afford getting new books in print. Eobard saved up every last penny he had earned working for the museum to get a printed book so he can asked for the Flash’s autograph one day.

“Um, sure,” the Flash said.

Eobard quickly pulled his copy of _The Life and Time of the Flash, the World’s Greatest Hero_ out of the backpack he was lunging around and handed a pen to the Flash.

The Flash had taken off his mask at this point and he stared at the gilded title of the book, “That’s an exaggeration.” 

Eobard wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut as the Flash signed his book. 

“Eobard,” the Flash said whilst looking at him. He could get lost in those eyes. He wanted to kiss the Flash. He wanted to kiss Barry. Then Eobard realized that he was in love with his hero.

“Eobard, are you listening?”

Eobard blinked. He had completely missed what the Flash had just said. 

“I’m sorry, Flash,” he apologized.

“You should go back to your own time, Eobard.”

Eobard was in shock, “But I just got here!”

“I know, but time travel isn’t something to be taken lightly,” Barry said. “You can’t stay here for too long.”

“But I just wanted to show you that I kept my promise to you!” Eobard protested.

Barry looked resigned, “You really shouldn’t be - ”

“I won’t stay for long! I promise!” Eobard interjected. He hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

Barry’s smile was a little weary but he told Eobard that he’d show him around the city. Eobard nearly fainted from happiness. He can spend more time with his idol! He would have to get his therapist a gift when he get back.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Eobard laughed as they raced back to the city. He had never been happier. 

The End. 


End file.
